<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alternate Instincts by SereneSorrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056927">Alternate Instincts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow'>SereneSorrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Instincts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hollow Mating Season, Mating Cycles/In Heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two hollows in Hueco Mundo during Mating Season.<br/>~<br/>This is a Deleted Scene/Bonus Chapter of Subversive Instincts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakanade/Zangetsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Instincts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alternate Instincts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a rewrite of the end of Chapter 1 of Subversive Instincts, because when I was writing that I suddenly thought 'well if Ichigo is in full hollow form then wouldn't the rest of the Visoreds also be?' and then I realized that I've only seen Sakanade described as female (if described at all), and then I remembered reading a time travel story where Ichigo met Kaien right after he was eaten by a hollow and Kaien freaked out when he discovered that as a hollow he was a female... so after that I just really wanted to write it this way too, but I felt that would not work at all for Subversive Instincts, so I decided to rewrite it on its own instead... :D</p><p>and again, with this year's ShinIchi event coming up soon I figured I should post all the bits and pieces I had leftover from last year first!  ^.^'</p><p>WARNINGS: so the non-con warning is again just because it's a mating season thing, same as with Subversive Instincts. I think if you were okay with that one then you'll be okay with this one, since this is more of a 'deleted scene' than a stand-alone story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The bone white sands of Hueco Mundo spread out before him, pale moonlight dimly lighting the glittering landscape as he breathed in the medley of scents on the air. Orange hair fluttered in the light breeze and tickled the edge of a white mask slashed with red accents, golden eyes glowing in the darkness as the hollow acclimated to the environment of his home realm.</p><p>     Pulse rushing within him the hollow began a trek across the dunes in sonido-quick steps, picking through the scents around him and discarding one trail after another. At one point he approached a pair of adjuchas, and he slowed to a halt to observe them. The two hollows were circling each other and ignored his arrival completely. A feline creature with more than one tail seemed to be approaching something that was a cross between a bird and a wolf. The way the two hollows moved was some kind of dance really, and the orange haired hollow felt that he understood what they were saying to each other without any way of explaining it in words if someone were to ask him.</p><p>     The display was stirring, but he felt angry, these two weren't what he was looking for and he was mad that they were finding what <em>they</em> were looking for. The orange haired hollow suddenly loosed a loud roar, summoning a cero nearly between his teeth that he launched at the pair from close range which blasted through them and left a small crater in the sand where they had stood. The hollow rumbled out a satisfied sound as the last wisps of the two hollows dissipated around him.</p><p>     The satisfaction of the destruction flooded his being and filled him with a feeling of power. Something inside him twisted and broke free and he curled forward over himself as his body flexed and then began to change. His mask altered its shape, the teeth pointing sharper as it extended just a bit farther over the top of his head while two long horns grew from the sides. The lightly tanned skin faded to an alabaster white painted with jagged red lines down his now scaled back as a strongly muscled tail grew from the end of his spine until it swung over the sands. His hair grew into a waterfall of orange and dark red fur, darker in color than his hair, sprouted around his ankles, wrists and shoulders as a shadow over his heart dipped into a chasm and drilled all the way through his chest cavity to his back, leaving a hole clean through his body.</p><p>     The now vasto lorde class hollow threw its head and shoulders back, claws extended, and let loose a territorial roar over the site of its kills. The long tail behind the hollow whipped a line across the sand, kicking up a light spray of the particles. With it's head still thrown back it took a deep breath, there were hundreds of scents on the wind, from all of the many hollows spread all throughout Hueco Mundo who were giving in to their desires and the vasto lorde had to sort through them all. It was already searching for something, but the bull had a sense of what direction he needed to travel in order to find the one he searched for, his mate.</p><p>     The bull tossed his head, horns slicing the air as his hair drifted through the breeze and he snorted at the annoyance of all of the scents he didn't care for before he darted off toward the one he did crave.</p><p>     Skimming over high dunes and low valleys and ignoring other hollows as they coupled.</p><p>    <em> -heart pounding-pulse racing-blood pumping-</em></p><p>     Roaring his displeasure as he quickly dispatched the weaklings that thought they could seduce him every time they dared to approach him.</p><p>     <em>-find-chase-catch-pin-mate-</em></p><p>     Finally, the bull caught wind of the scent that he so achingly searched the sands for.</p><p>     Faster and faster his heart raced with his arousal as he approached his target until finally-</p><p>     <em>There. There he was.</em></p><p>     The vasto lorde paused then, <em>her?</em></p><p>     Curious and a bit confused the bull observed the lithe form that paced through the sands, his head tilting slowly as he took in the sight of the adjuchas. Four paws left neat tracks in the white sand, long yellow hair rippled over her shoulders and nearly touched the ground around her as her tail did. Her mask was poised yet powerful, radiating authority as the sphinx crested a sand dune and looked out at the lower valley of the desert spread out before her.</p><p>     The bull shivered at the sight of the intelligent and powerful hollow he knew would be his now. He darted around to confront her, flashing out of sonido mere feet away and locking her golden eyes with his own gaze. She paused, observing him and taking in his scent, and he was sure not to look away.</p><p>     They started to circle, and challenge each other, dancing through the natural steps that would prove they deserved each other as mates. Finally accepting his power she swiped a heavy paw at him and turned, snapping her tail harshly against his mask before darting away for him to chase. Pleased, the bull let her gain some distance before stepping into sonido again.</p><p>     He let her have her fun and then he caught up to her and caught her, his claws digging into her flanks as his weight came down on top of her. With his strength at her back the bull shoved<em> his mate</em> down into the pure white sand and dug his claws into her shoulders. When <em>his mate</em> tried to twist away and resume their game he roared down at <em>his mate</em> to intimidate her and claim his victory. He was stronger, he deserved <em>his mate</em> now.</p><p>     He growled in <em>his mate</em>'s ear as weak paws ineffectually dug at the sand and then ceased fighting and the golden furred body beneath him went limp in submission to him. Claws ran down her back through fur and under yellow hair, shoved her hind legs apart and her tail up and slid between, leaned in and rocked against <em>his mate</em>. Growled in pleasure and found the entrance and <em>-pushed-tight-wet-heat-mate tightening around him-yes-</em></p><p>     Claws stroked her spine and sides again and again <em>-more-</em> moving harder until <em>-mates scent in the air-</em> the bull dipped his head but avoided stabbing with his horns as his movements quickened.</p><p>
  <em>     -push harder-deeper-longer-mate satisfied-mate pleased-</em>
</p><p>     As he came to completion the bull threw his head back and roared to the sky, still thrusting into the body beneath him until he was fully satisfied and finally allowed his muscles to relax, only then collapsing on top of <em>his mate</em>.</p><p>  <em>   -stay-rest-sleep-</em></p><p>     Now they were together, and the bull's eyes drifted closed slowly as strands of long yellow hair brushed softly against his hard skin and the scent of <em>his mate</em> drifted through his senses. A rumble of pleased sound echoed through his chest and he pressed close to the sphinx, short golden fur tickling every inch of hirro that it touched. Content for now and until the morning the bull and the lioness slept.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>